Vegiemon
Vegiemon is a Vegetation Digimon. An Insectivorous Plant Digimon with long, outstretched vines and a wide, open mouth. Although it is a fierce, brutal Digimon that uses the sweet scent it breathes from its mouth to attract small Digimon and its long, tentacle-like vines to pull them in, it is unable to stand against larger Digimon due to its lack of offensive power. As Vegiemon grows, it will start flowering and eventually bear fruit. Attacks * : Shoots several compost poop at opponent. * : Unleashes a stinky breath attack. *'Sharp Leaf' * *'Branch Drain': Takes HP from an enemy. * : Throws its own poop in order to defend itself against intruders. Design Etymologies ;Vegimon (ベジーモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *Vegi. From . ;Vegiemon Name used in American English media. *Vegie. From . Fiction Digimon Adventure The first Vegiemon seen worked alongside of as they ran a restaurant. They had Matt, Joe, and work off their bill (Matt worked to make sure Joe didn't have any accidents). When Tai and T.K. arrived, Vegiemon constricted Joe until defeated Digitamamon and he fled. Some Vegiemon were being trained by Nanimon for 's army. Digimon Adventure 02 Some Vegiemon under the command of RedVegiemon were victims of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings and held a village hostage where the Gazimon lived and where Gabumon was at. After the Control Spire was taken down, they were free. Some Vegiemon were partners to some unnamed French DigiDestined. A Vegiemon was among the many Digimon that appeared during the final battle against . Digimon Tamers A Vegiemon was destroyed by Gorillamon alongside a Numemon that was next to it. Another one was among the many frozen victims of IceDevimon. Digimon Frontier Some Vegiemon are at the village near the KaratsukiNumemon Mountain , Autumn Leaf Fair during both visits , and the Great Trailmon Race. Some are also members of 's fan club , while one had its fractal code absorbed by in the past. Digimon World Vegiemon is a recruitable Digimon located in the Tropical Jungle. It can be found as a withering plant near the two RedVegiemon. Once examined, Mameo will see that it is withering and needs water. If Mameo has a rain plant, he can use it to water it. Vegimon will appear where the plant was and ask Mameo his opinion on vegetables. If Mameo says that he likes them, it will attempt to travel with him but if Mameo says that he hates them then it will initiate a battle where it must be defeated. Regardless of the choice of answer, Mameo suggests that it joins File City. It then takes the place of Palmon and gives Sirloin instead of Giant Meat. It will also sell Mameo Super Carrots and Hawk Radishes at 500 bits each, item drops of RedVegiemon and Weedmon respectively. Vegiemon digivolves from Kunemon and Palmon, and can digivolve to Piximon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. If it reaches 240 hours of life without digivolving to the Ultimate level, it has a 50% chance of digivolving to Vademon when praised or scolded. At 360 hours, it will digivolve to Vademon regardless. Vegiemon has a 30% chance to digivolve to Ninjamon if it has fought more than 50 battles with a 100% discipline gauge. Digimon World 2 Vegiemon digivolves from Mushroomon and can digivolve to Cherrymon. Digimon World 3 Vegiemon can be found in the kicking forest, Plug Cape, and Shell Beach. Vegiemon also appears as Green Champion card with 7/7. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Vegiemon card is #092 and is a Champion level Nature-type card with 810 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Compost Bomber": inflicts 390 damage. * "Sharp Leaf": inflicts 270 damage. * "Sweet Whisper": inflicts 100 damage, with Jamming effect. Its support effect is "Change opponent's Specialty to Nature." Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Vegiemon digivolves from Impmon, Palmon, Lalamon, and Betamon, and can digivolve to Cherrymon, Digitamamon, and Piximon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Vegiemon is a Nature Virus type, Champion level Digimon. It digivolves from Palmon, Aruraumon, and Shamanmon, and can digivolve into Mamemon, Etemon, and Okuwamon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World DS Vegiemon digivolves from Floramon, and can digivolve into Blossomon. Vegiemon also appears in Packet Swamp. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Veggiemon is #95 and is a Champion-level, MPtype-class, Insect/Plant-species with a resistance to the Lightning element and a weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 152 HP, 191 MP, 82 Attack, 93 Defense, 78 Spirit, 73 Speed, and 46 Aptitude. It possesses the Flee 2 and MoneySaver2 traits. Veggiemon digivolves from Floramon. In order to digivolve into Veggiemon, your Digimon must be at lest LV23 with at least 500 insect/plant exp. Veggiemon can DNA digivolve into BigMamemon with Golemon, into Lilamon with Weedmon, or into Mamemon with Sunflowmon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Vegiemon can DigiFuse to Cherrymon with Woodmon and Togemon or to Puppetmon with Cherrymon, Vademon, and Drimogemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Vegiemon is a Plant Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from BlackGabumon, Palmon, Betamon, and Lalamon, and can digivolve to , Digitamamon, and Lilamon. Its special attack is Super Stinky Jet and its support skill is Nature Spirits which increases damage from Plant skills by 15%. In Complete Edition, Vegimon can also digivolve from Mushroomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Vegiemon is #129 and is a Plant Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from BlackGabumon, Palmon, Betamon, Lalamon, and Mushroomon, and can digivolve to , Digitamamon, and Lilamon. Its special attack is Super Stinky Jet and its support skill is Nature Spirits which increases damage from Plant skills by 15%. Digimon World Championship Vegiemon digivolves from Kunemon, Floramon or Palmon pass time and can digivolve into with at least 10 Battles and 50% Wins, Cherrymon with 40 Insect/Plant AP or Vademon pass time. Digimon Masters Veigemon is an enemy Digimon found in the Digimon Maze F2. Digimon Heroes! Vegimon digivolves from Alraumon and can digivolve to Vademon. Digimon Soul Chaser Vegiemon digivolves from Mushroomon and can digivolve to Piximon, Blossomon, and Vademon. Digimon Links Vegiemon digivolves from BlackGabumon, Palmon, Betamon, and Lalamon, and can digivolve to , Digitamamon, and Lilamon. Digimon ReArise Vegiemon digivolves from Palmon and can digivolve to Digitamamon. Notes and references